Snow Flower
by Tsuki Aizawa
Summary: 'ISTRI' Shizuo meninggal dan ia jadi depresi. Tepat satu tahun kepergian cinta pertamanya, Shizuo memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri mengunjungi makam 'istrinya', tapi tidak disangka justru ia melihat sosok 'istrinya' itu sedang berdiri di depan batu nisannya sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa sebenarnya 'dia' belum mati? ataukah...? Warning: YAOI, Mpreg, Gaje, Typo
1. Chapter 1

~PROLOG~

Semilir angin Desember kembali bertiup dengan kencangnya. Meskipun baru memasuki awal bulan, tapi dekorasi untuk acara Natal sudah terlihat di beberapa pertokoan dan sudut jalan Ikebukuro.

Saat semua orang menikmati pemandangan kota dan mengobrol antusias tentang rencana Natal mereka tahun ini, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sedang menunggu dengan hati gusar di bangku ruang tunggu rumah sakit Miagawa. Laki-laki itu bernama Heiwajima Shizuo, 24 tahun. Pria berpakaian bartender itu sedang menunggu kelahiran putra pertamanya dengan Orihara Psychic—sekarang Heiwajima Psychic. Pria yang dicintainya selama lima tahun itu kini tengah berjuang melahirkan buah hati mereka di balik pintu ruang UGD.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu akhirnya munculah seorang dokter berumur empat puluhan dari balik pintu ruang UGD. Shizuo yang sudah menipis batas kesabarannya segera menghampiri orang tersebut dan menanyakan kondisi 'istrinya' dan dokter itupun menjawab dengan wajah suramnya. Namun, setelah kata komplikasi entah mengapa Shizuo tidak bisa lagi mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan olehnya kecuali,

...Komplikasi

Kondisi yang tiba-tiba menurun drastis

Harus memilih antara 'istri' atau anaknya...

Setelah itu tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik, bahkan untuk bernafaspun rasanya membutuhkan keja keras. Akhirnya, setelah menenangkan diri beberapa menit Shizuo kembali berdiri untuk bersiap menemui orang yang dicintai untuk terakhir kalinya. Ya.. Psychic sendiri telah memberikan keputusannya bahwa ia akan tetap mempertahankan buah hatinya meskipun harus dibayar dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Memasuki ruangan serba putih itu, Shizuo segera diserang dengan bau obat-obatan yang sangat kuat khas rumah sakit dan aura sedih serta kematian yang menyelubunginya semakin kuat. Ketika ia mengangkat kepala, sebuah pemandangan yang memesonalah yang menyambutnya. Bagaiamana tidak, pria berambut hitam itu kini sedang menggendong putra mereka dengan senyum lelah namun tetap indah. Segera ia hampiri dan kecup kening pemenang hatinya itu lalu mengambil Putranya dari gendongan Psychic.

"Seperti yang sudah kita sepakati kan?" ujar Psychic dengan suara lelah. "Ya" jawab Shizuo singkat. "Heiwajima Fuyuki. Kau harus menjadi anak yang baik dan jangan menyusahkan ayahmu ya" ucapnya lagi sembari membelai rambut coklat Fuyuki dan menatap lembut ke mata merah mudanya.

"Dan Shizuo…"

"Ya"

"Jaga dirimu dan Fuyuki ya. Aku percaya padamu"

"Ya"

"Shizuo..?"

"…."

"Aku mencintaimu. Selalu.." ucap pisik dengan lirih. "Akupun mencintai mu Psychic" jawabnya sembari mulai meneteskan air mata.

Psychic yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya pun mencoba untuk membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan meraih tangan Shizuo yang tidak di pakai untuk menggendong Fuyuki sembari berkata "Aku mengantuk"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah tidur dan istirahatlah. Biar Fuyuki serahkan saja padaku" jawabnya dengan lantang, tapi masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Ya" balas pria menyuka music itu untuk terakhir kalinya sambil menutup mata.

Shizuo pun mengencangkan pegangan tangannya pada Psychic seraya mencium dan membenamkan kepalanya untuk terakhir kalinya di kepala cinta pertamanya itu.

"Goodnight my love. Have a sweet dream

. . . .

I will and always love you…"


	2. The Soul that Lost

Hai.. hai.. minna.. sy kembali setelah sekian lama mendekam di pojok kamar..

buat kalian yang udh review, ng-fav, ng-follow doumo arigatou gozaimasu..

buat silent reader jg.. jgn sungkan2 ngreview.. hahahaha :D

ditunggu loh.. ^_~

ok segera di mulai ceritanya. check it out!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chap. 1 : The Soul that Lost

Shizuo P.O.V

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak hari kematian Psyche. Aku merasa waktu kami bersama sangatlah singkat. Aku mulai mengurung diri di rumah dan menghabisi waktu menatap foto album SMA, sementara Fuyuki lebih sering ku titipkan di rumah Shinra.

Sejak hari itu juga aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku sebagai bartender dan menjadi orang yang temperamental. Aku memang merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku pada Psyche untuk menjaga diriku dan Fuyuki, tapi setiap kali aku melhat mata Fuyuki, aku selalu saja merasa dadaku sakit dan tidak bisa bernafas. Meskipun aku menitipkannya dengan Shinra dan Celty, tapi aku masih tetap mencoba mengunjunginya setiap hari dan melihat perkembangannya. Saat ini bocah itu sudah bisa mengenali orang-orang yang ada disekilingnya. Rambut cokelatnya mengingatkan ku pada diriku waktu kecil dulu, sebelum rambut ku diwarnai. Dia adalah satu-satunya milikku yang paling berharga dan dia adalah pemberian terakhir Psyche karena itu aku akan menjaganya meski nyawa taruhannya, janji ku dalam hati sambil menggendong tubuh kecil nan rapuhnya yang telah pergi ke dunia mimpi.

XxX

Normal P.O.V

Setitik demi setitik air hujan mulai membasahi kota Ikebukuro sesuai dengan ramalan cuaca yang dikatakan seorang wanita di tv tadi pagi. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, maka akan terlihat sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam meloncat dengan lincahnya dari satu gedung ke gedung lain. Dibalut jaket hitam dengan bulu putih di ujung-ujung bajunya, pemuda itu pergi ke sebuah daerah sepi di kota Ikebukuro yang tidak lain adalah pemakaman. Dengan hanya berbekal sebuah mawar putih, pemuda itu memperlambat laju jalannya. Ia berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah nisan yang masih terlihat lumayan baru bertuliskan..

..Our Beloved Friends..

Heiwajima Psyche

D.o.B : XX-XX-XXXX

D.o.D : 21-12-XXXX

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak memandangi batu nisan orang yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pertemuan selanjutnya akan berlangsung di pemakaman seperti ini. Dengan mata merah tajam, ia angkat mawar putih yang ia bawa tadi kemudian ia genggam seerat mungkin tangkainya sampai duri-duri yang ada di mawar itu merobek tangannya. Darah segar mengalir mewarnai mawar putih tadi menjadi merah. Kemudian ia lempar mawar itu ke batu nisan yang sedari tadi dipandanginya.

Saat pemuda itu hendak berangkat pergi, terdengar suara seperti orang yang memanggil dan ia menoleh, tapi suara dan sosok asal suara itu sudah tersamarkan dengan baik oleh suara hujan yang semakin deras turun tanpa disadari. Pemuda itu pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menembus malam dingin.

XxX

Sesampainya di apartemen barunya, Izaya langsung disambut oleh omelan sekretarisnya, Yagiri Namie. Meskipun baru tiba di Jepang empat bulan yang lalu, tapi tidak dibutuhkan waktu banyak untuk Izaya menemukan tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan yang dirasa cocok untuknya.

Melihat kota dari atas apartemen-nya Izaya merasakan perasaan senang. Manusia bergerak, berlalu-lalang, dan terlihat kecil dari tempatnya berada. Manusia. Mereka sungguh mahluk yang paling bisa diduga dan ia sangat menyukai mereka, spesies terunik menurutnya. Dengan senyum menyeringai Izaya memutar kursinya menghadap beberapa computer yang menyala bersamaan.

XxX

Shizuo P.O.V

Hari itu tepat satu tahun peringatan kematian istriku, Heiwajima Psyche. Khusus hari ini aku sudah menyiapkan seikat bunga mawar putih kesukaannya. Aku sengaja tidak membawa Fuyuki karena ku pikir dia belum mengerti dengan konsep kematian.

Dengan tenang aku melangkah menyelusuri jalan Ikebukuro yang sangat ramai. Pemakamakan sangat sepi pada waktu seperti ini karena orang-orang lebih sibuk mempersiapkan Natal yang bahkan makna sesungguhnya saja mereka tidak mengerti.

Sesampainya di sana aku menikmati perjalanan ku menuju makam Psyche, tapi saat sudah mulai mendekati makamnya aku melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di depan makam Psyche dengan setangkai mawar putih yang sudah berlumuran darah. Ketika aku memanggil pemuda berambut hitam itu, ia sempat menengok, tapi seakan tak melihatku.

Aku tersentak, tak bisa bernafas..

Apa takdir mempermainkanku? Apa Tuhan sebegitu ingin menghukumku karena kekerasan-kekerasan yang telah ku lakukan?

Kenapa?

Wajah itu…

Psyche…..? Itukah kau…..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

maaf sebelumnya klo kalian merasa note-nya banyak. sebenernya pengen lebih panjang lagi chapter-nya, tapi rasanya cocok diakhiri di sini. trus sy mw tanya, ada yang berminat jd editor sy tak?

sekian.. wah! g berasa udh jam 1.30 malam. hahahaha

ja ne~


End file.
